1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating device and a method thereof, in particular, to a heat dissipating device capable of controlling power consumption and a method for controlling a heat dissipating power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, some computer devices are configured with two power supplies and four main boards. Assume that the rated voltages of the two power supplies are respectively 1100 W, and the maximum power consumption of each main board is about 350 W, that is, a power consumption is 350×4=1400 W when the four main boards are in operation at the same time. In a situation that the two power supplies supply power normally (that is, the electric quantity supplied by the power supplies is 2200 W), the provided electric quantity is enough for the normal operation of the four main boards.
However, the power supply may go out of order or be damaged (that is, the power supply fails to provide power for the main boards), and therefore, only one power supply of the computer device can supply power normally. At this time, the computer device initiates a power throttling feature to reduce the power consumption of the main boards (for example, reduce a working frequency of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the main board), so that the main boards may maintain the normal operation. However, the performance of the computer device will be degraded when the power throttling feature is initiated to reduce the working frequency of the CPU of the main board.